Philippe Noiret
Philippe Noiret ( Lille (Lille), 1 October 1930 - Paris , 23 November 2006 ) was a famous French actor initially as an actor and as a comedian and then acted mainly performed roles in feature films. He was known for his warm voice and his friendly elegance. Biography [ edit ] From the end of the forties, up to the beginning of the sixties, Philippe Noiret was to be seen. Especially at the stage He was active at the time by the French theater director Jean Vilarled Théâtre National Populaire (based in Villeurbanne ). He played in many, if not comical and mostly classic plays of Molière , Shakespeare ( Macbeth ), Victor Hugo and Bertolt Brecht .At the same time he did cabaret. He formed a successful comedy duo with Jean-Pierre Darras . In the course of his career, which lasted until a year before his death, he appeared in about 150 films from various film directors such as Bertrand Tavernier , Pierre Granier-Deferre , Yves Robert , Philippe de Broca , Robert Enrico and Claude Zidi . Against players were among the cream of French actresses (celebrities like Catherine Deneuve , Romy Schneider , Annie Girardot , Simone Signoret , Isabelle Huppert and Sophie Marceau ). Among the gifts include actors are good friends Jean Rochefort and Jean-Pierre Marielle him gladly reply. In the sixties Noiret pushed through in the film world. Key Films were conjugal crime drama Thérèse Desqueyroux ( Georges Franju , 1962) and the comedy La Vie de château ( Jean-Paul Rappeneau , 1966) and Alexandre le bien heureux ( Yves Robert , 1968). His theater activities have now been reduced to zero, and this for more than thirty years. In the seventies he really became a famous actor. Many prints often scored excellent as the comedy La Vieille Fille ( Jean-Pierre Blanc , 1972), the war drama Le Vieux Fusil ( Robert Enrico , 1975) and the scandalous film La Grande Bouffe ( Marco Ferreri , 1973). The latter film, with famous actors like Marcello Mastroianni , Michel Piccoli and Ugo Tognazzi , shows a group of men standing in a secluded villa with a bunch of prostitutes to indulge in group sex and binge fatal. In the same year held in Cannes Film Festival, the film created a stir. Thanks to La Grande Bouffe , however Noiret was an actor who was much sought after by Italian filmmakers as Mario Monicelli , with whom he played five films, Francesco Rosi and Ettore Scola .In those years he also met the ambitious young filmmaker Bertrand Tavernier , marking the start of a long, fruitful collaboration that resulted in eight films. In the eighties he built his career ever further. He played in the dramatic comedy situated in colonial Africa Coup de torchon (1981) and the war drama La Vie et rien d'autre (1988), his two most successful films Bertrand Tavernier . In 1984 he was by Claude Zidi asked to interpret in his police comedy starring Les Ripoux . The film became his biggest commercial success, and knew two sequels . Furthermore, the media threw thriller Masques ( Claude Chabrol , 1987) and especially the two big budget movies Fort Saganne ( Alain Corneau , 1984) and''Chouans!'' ( Philippe de Broca , 1988) high praise from critics and at the box office. In the nineties he remained outside the Francophone world, a familiar figure by his performances in blockbusters like Nuovo Cinema Paradiso ( Giuseppe Tornatore , 1989), Uranus (Claude Berri , 1990), Le Bossu ( Philippe de Broca , 1997) and Il Postino ( Michael Radford , 1994) in which he Chilean writer Pablo Neruda gave birth. Only in 1997 he reappeared on stage. He made his comeback in Les Cotelettes of Bertrand Blier . From then on he combined film and stage work, the cancer overcame him. He always found time to continue playing in foreign productions of The Night of the Generals ( Anatole Litvak , 1967) and Topaz ( Alfred Hitchcock , 1969) about his numerous Italian films and Who Is Killing the Great Chefs of Europ? ( Ted Kotcheff , 1978) to Il Postino . Philippe Noiret was married to the French actress and comedienne since 1962 Monique Chaumette that during his period at the Théâtre National Popular had met. She played a role include La Grande Bouffe . During the last months of his life, he wrote his autobiography under the title Memoire cavalière . He died in 2006 at age 76 from cancer which he has already suffered for some time. He is buried in the Cimetière du Montparnasse . Awards [ edit ] *1972 : La Vieille Fille : Silver Bear for Best Director and UNICRIT Award for Best Male Lead *1976 : Le Vieux Fusil : César Award for Best Actor *1990 : La Vie et rien d'autre : César Award for Best Actor *1990 : La Vie et rien d'autre : Premi David di Donatello for Best Male Lead *2000 : Trophée du Festival de Cannes (a kind erePalm for the whole of a career) *2005 : Légion d'honneur , France's leading national award Filmography (selection) [ edit ] *1948 : Gigi by Jacqueline Audry *1950 : Olivia by Jacqueline Audry *1952 : Agence matrimoniale of Jean-Paul Le Chanois *1956 : La Pointe Courte of Agnès Varda *1960 : Le Capitaine Fracasse by Pierre Gaspard-Huit *1960 : Zazie dans le metro by Louis Malle *1962 : Thérèse Desqueyroux of Georges Franju *1962 : Comme un poisson dans l'eau by Andre Michel *1964 : Les Copains of Yves Robert *1965 : La Vie de château of Jean-Paul Rappeneau *1966 : Tendre Voyou of Jean Becker *1967 : The Night of the Generals of Anatole Litvak *1968 : Alexandre le bienheureux of Yves Robert *1969 : Topaz ( L'étau ) of Alfred Hitchcock *1969 : Clerambard of Yves Robert *1970 : Les Caprices de Marie by Philippe de Broca *1971 : La Mandarine by Edouard Molinaro *1972 : La Vieille Fille of Jean-Pierre Blanc *1973 : La Grande Bouffe by Marco Ferreri : Philippe *1973 : Le Serpent by Henri Verneuil *1974 : Touche pas à la femme blanche! by Marco Ferreri *1974 : L'Horloger de Saint-Paul by Bertrand Tavernier *1975 : Que la fête commence by Bertrand Tavernier *1975 : Le Vieux Fusil by Robert Enrico *1975 : Mes chers amis ( Amici miei ) by Mario Monicelli *1976 : Une femme à sa fenêtre by Pierre Granier-Deferre *1976 : Le Juge et l'Assassin by Bertrand Tavernier *1977 : Un taxi mauve of Yves Boisset *1978 : Tendre Poulet by Philippe de Broca *1978 : Le Témoin of Jean-Pierre Mocky *1978 : Who's Killing the Great Chefs of Europe? by Ted Kotcheff *1980 : Une semaine de vacances by Bertrand Tavernier *1980 : Pile ou face by Robert Enrico *1980 : On a vole la cuisse Jupiter by Philippe de Broca *1981 : Tre fratelli of Francesco Rosi *1981 : Coup de torchon by Bertrand Tavernier *1982 : L'Étoile du Nord by Pierre Granier-Deferre *1983 : L'Ami de Vincent of Pierre Granier-Deferre *1984 : Fort Saganne by Alain Corneau *1984 : Les Ripoux by Claude Zidi *1984 : Souvenirs souvenirs of Ariel Zeitoun *1985 : Autour de minuit ( Around Midnight ) by Bertrand Tavernier *1985 : L'Ete prochain of Nadine Trintignant *1986 : La Famille ( La Famiglia ) by Ettore Scola *1987 : Masques by Claude Chabrol *1988 : Nuovo Cinema Paradiso by Giuseppe Tornatore *1989 : Ripoux contre Ripoux by Claude Zidi *1989 : La Vie et rien d'autre by Bertrand Tavernier *1991 : J'embrasse pass by André Téchiné *1992 : Max et Jérémie of Claire Devers *1992 : Tango by Patrice Leconte *1994 : Il Postino by Michael Radford *1994 : La Fille de d'Artagnan by Bertrand Tavernier *1994 : Grosse fatigue of Michel Blanc *1996 : Les Grands Ducs of Patrice Leconte *1996 : Fantôme avec chauffeur of Gerard Oury *1997 : Soleil by Roger Hanin *1997 : Le Bossu by Philippe de Broca *1999 : Le Pique-nique de Lulu Kreutz of Didier Martiny *2002 : Les Cotelettes of Bertrand Blier *2002 : Père et fils from Michel Boujenah *2003 : Ripoux 3 by Claude Zidi Category:1930 births Category:2006 deaths